


Home

by NZNaturalKiwi



Category: NCIS
Genre: Characters are slightly AU, F/M, First Kiss, New Relationship, Takes place during and after 16x01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 12:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16264610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NZNaturalKiwi/pseuds/NZNaturalKiwi
Summary: Sometimes, when you miss someone, it’s not because they’re your friend, it’s because you want them to be more. And sometimes, you have to find the courage to put yourself out there in the hopes of getting what you need.





	1. Nick’s First Night Home From Afghanistan

She missed him. It had been a month since she’d seen him other than via a screen. One month; four weeks; 31 days; 744 hours; 44640 minutes or 2678400 seconds. It didn’t matter how you put it, it was driving her mad. She just needed to touch him, to be near him. But that would have to wait, finding Vance and stopping Hakim had to come first.

She lost track of time but, finally, Vance was back with his daughter and Hakim was in custody. After a long day, including being locked in a nuclear power plant that was about to go critical, Ellie was done. She had sent Nick home earlier after reminding Gibbs that Nick would be more productive after a good meal and a full night of sleep in his own bed. But now, she was still feeling off. When he was in Afghanistan with Senator Phillips, it was because he was on the other side of the world but now it was because he wasn’t there with her.

She showered and changed at the Navy Yard, thankful she still kept a change of clothes in her locker. She made the decision to go and see him, after making a stop at the grocery store of course. She would pick up all of his favourites and cook him a decent meal. He deserved it after everything he’d had to put up with this last month. She remembered what it was like in Afghanistan, and what that first home cooked meal was like once back home.

She made it to his place in record time, earning her a few harried looks from other customers as she rushed around. It wasn’t until she knocked on his door that it occurred to her that he might not be alone. Why didn’t she think of that earlier? All she could do was cross her fingers and hope that she wasn’t about to make a complete idiot of herself.

He was taking forever and Ellie had just made the decision to leave the groceries there and go when the door opened and Nick looked surprised to see her, “Ellie. What are you doing here?”  
Seeing him brought her nerves back full force, “I brought you some groceries. You’re probably busy. I’ll just go.”  
She turned to leave when she felt him take her hand, an electric pulse ran up her arm and her skin tingled where he was touching her. She suspected he felt it too judging by the look on his face. “Come in. Please.”  
Ellie paused, studying his face, before she nodded and picked up the bags he hadn’t noticed.  
“Damn Ellie. Did you buy half the store.”  
Ellie blushed and looked down at her feet, "I was thinking of cooking you dinner but it occurred to me that you might have made plans.”  
“My only plan was to shower and eat. I haven’t thought much past that. I was just about to jump in the shower when you knocked, that’s why it took me so long to answer.”  
Ellie perked up at that, relieved that he wouldn’t be rushing out to meet up with anyone. “Well then. You go have that shower while I sort this lot out.”

She was part way through straightening up the kitchen when her phone rang, checking the ID revealed the caller to be Nick’s sister, Lucia. She had tried to call Nick’s phone but, since he was in the shower, he hadn’t answered and she was a bit panicked. It took a couple of minutes to calm her down and reassure Lucia that Nick was safe and was currently enjoying his first decent shower in over a month. Knowing that Lucia wouldn’t fully calm down until she had spoken to Nick, Ellie kept her on the phone. Some time later, Ellie heard the shower turn off but gave Nick enough time to shave. 

After five minutes, she excused herself from Lucia and muted the phone before knocking on the bathroom door. Nick opened the door wrapped in one towel while using another to dry his face and hair, leaving Ellie stunned and more than a little bit breathless, his hand on her arm brought her attention back and looking up to see Nick trying, and failing, to hide a smile  
“Lucia called my phone. She tried you on yours but panicked when you didn’t answer. You should talk to her.”  
Nick smiled softly at her before taking her phone, “Thanks Ellie.”  
Ellie took a second to take another look at Nick, making sure he saw exactly where her eyes went. She used her finger to get a bit of shaving foam that he had missed on his chin and grazing his lower lip with her thumb before turning back to the kitchen to make a start on dinner. Two could tease.

It didn’t take long before Nick emerged from his bedroom dressed only in a pair of basketball shorts but carrying a t-shirt, it’s like he was trying to kill her. He took a minute to watch her before walking over to her, putting her phone on the counter before coming to a stop behind her, his arms slipping around her waist and his chin dropping onto her shoulder.  
“Every time I think you couldn’t be any more amazing, you go and prove me wrong. Lucia told me what you did for her and Amanda while I was gone.”  
Ellie shrugged the shoulder that he wasn’t leaning on. The heat radiating from his bare chest was making her head spin, “They’re family.”  
Nick felt his heart stutter at that. She spoke as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He squeezed her gently and kissed her cheek before letting go and putting his shirt on. “Whatever the reason, thank you Ellie.”  
Ellie smiled to herself. She could easily get used to this, “You’re welcome Nick.”

They worked together to get dinner cooked, eaten and the kitchen cleaned up. Like with the job, they worked seamlessly together, as if they’d been doing it for years. Yet Ellie still didn’t want to leave. The thought of walking out that door was giving her some pretty intense anxiety. As if Nick could sense that, he dragged her to the couch and put a movie on. She didn’t remember much past the opening credits.

The next time her eyes opened, it was morning and she was now laying on the couch covered with a blanket and she could hear Nick in the kitchen. She loved the feeling that she got at the thought of them both waking up in the same house but it filled her with sadness to know that she would leave and they’d still only be friends.

She got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen to find a still-sleepy Nick in just a pair of shorts with bed hair like she’d never seen, even from her brothers. She knew she couldn’t keep denying what had become a massive part of her, she had fallen in love with her partner. But before she talked to Nick, there were some other conversations she needed to have first. With her mind made up, she walked into the kitchen, yawning so she wouldn’t startle him. She stopped next to him, put an arm around his waist and her head on his arm. “Morning Nick.”  
“Well good morning sleepyhead. So glad you could finally join the land of the living.”  
Ellie gave him a less than polite look before stealing his coffee from him. As always, the banter was fun and easy between them. This was the part of their relationship that she liked the best. That no matter the situation, they could always find the fun. This solidified her decision and although she had a feeling it wasn’t going to be easy she hoped it would be worth it.


	2. Opening Up to Gibbs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie opens up to Gibbs about her true feelings for her team mate

An hour later, after a breakfast where she really did eat too much, although that may have been in attempt to cover the nerves, Ellie had left Nick’s place and headed home for a shower. By the time she had left, her nerves were starting to get the better of her and he looked at her with concern more than once. But she had to do this on her own, no matter how scared she was.

After much hesitation, she found herself walking through Gibbs’ front door, “Gibbs. You home?”  
“Basement.”  
Ellie nervously made her way down to the basement. It honestly wouldn’t surprise her if Gibbs knew exactly why she was here to see him at 10am on a Saturday  
“What’s up Ellie?”  
This was it. Now or never. No backing out. “I’m here to ask you something.” She took a deep breath “I’d like your permission to break a rule.”  
Gibbs put his tools down carefully before looking up at her, “Which one?”  
“12.”  
“I see. I take it you want to to break it with Nick.”  
“Yes sir.”  
Gibbs nodded once, his face was completely neutral, “I think we should take this upstairs.”  
Ellie nodded before following him up. Grateful that he hadn’t immediately said no but nervous that he could still deny her request.

Gibbs made them a coffee before gesturing for her to take a seat at the table. “I think you should start at the beginning.”  
Ellie took a deep breath and stared down at her coffee, “After Qasim died, I never expected anything like this to happen. And definitely not with Nick. But the night Qasim died, he picked the lock at my place and left dinner on the counter and then once I was back at work, he would make a point of bringing me something at lunch time and eating with me. Sometimes we’d sit in silence, sometimes he’d talk about Lucia and Amanda or regale me with stories of his childhood or his time undercover. If I was having a particularly bad day, he’d pick a fight with Tim or Clay or tease Alex about something just to make me laugh. Gradually, as it got a little bit easier to breathe, he’d borrow a friends dog so he’d have a reason to make me go outside. It was the little things really. He even helped me make peace with being bullied in high school and confronting one of those bullies. Then there was Afghanistan and hearing that he and Sloane were missing sent me backwards a bit but I thought that I was over all of that. That is, until the undercover op. Being out there like that made me feel so alive and having Nick beside me somehow made it better. I didn’t think much of what we were doing. I had done that op with Tim so I didn’t think about the acting like a couple bit until we realized Nick was in danger and my heart stopped, but not in the same way it has before. I tried to put it out of my mind, and that worked for a while. Then we had that case with Elena. Something about him crouching down to her level just made something click in my mind that maybe this was more than I had thought it was, then Clay was killed and that was what really confirmed it. I think I threw up for almost five minutes because my mind wouldn’t stop thinking “What if that had been Nick” but before I could get all that straight in my head, Vance was kidnapped and Nick went to Afghanistan and I missed him so much. That was when I knew what I was feeling wasn’t just a simple crush.”  
“But you never said anything.”  
“Honestly, I was scared. It had no idea how Nick felt about me and after Jake, I didn’t want to say something, have my feelings not be reciprocated and risk the functionality of the team. I figured being his friend was better than being nothing.”  
“So what changed your mind?”  
“The nuclear plant, hearing the fear in his voice and I remember thinking, you called him but he’s only saying my name. And then there was last night. I went to his place to cook him a meal, his sister called me panicked because he wasn’t answering his phone. She told him how I’d been helping her and Amanda while he was in Afghanistan so he thanked me and gave me a hug and I can remember thinking was that this is more than just a friendship.”  
“You’ve thought about this a lot.”  
“You know me Gibbs. I never stop. But in the interest of full disclosure, it’s definitely more than just some crush.”  
Ellie looked up from her hands, “I’ve fallen in love with him Gibbs.”  
For the first time since she arrived, Ellie could see an expression on his face. He looked shocked. Like he didn’t think she had gotten to that point. “I see. And what if I say no.”  
“Then I go to his place, we break rule 12 and on Monday morning I ask Director Vance for a transfer.”  
“You’d put a relationship with him ahead of the job?”  
“I put the job first and it cost me my marriage. Qasim’s job cost him his life. I’m not going to do that again. I want to work for NCIS, for you, but not at the cost of a chance of happiness with Nick. I haven’t told him any of this yet, I’m coming to you first. Not just as my superior but as my mentor. You have put these rules in place for a reason and I don’t want to break this one without your blessing.”  
“There’s always rule 18.”  
“But then I risk you not trusting us. And the team can’t function without trust. You guys are my family.”

When Gibbs was silent for the longest time, Ellie was sure he was going to cut her down. Finally, he took hold of the hand closest to him. “I saw what you went through after you lost Jake and Qasim but I also saw who you were when you were with them. Obviously I don’t know all of it, but based on what I’ve seen, Nick is to you what Shannon was to me. She too was my best friend and there is no way I can turn around and say that you guys can’t have what we had.  
“What are you saying Gibbs?”  
“I’m adding an addendum to rule 12. No PDA’s while you’re on the clock. What you do in your own time is your business. Any funny business at work and one of you is out.”  
Ellie could feel herself tearing up. She stood up and pulled him up with her so she could hug him, “I’ll never be able to thank you for this Gibbs.”  
“You being happy will be thanks enough. Now go get your man.”  
“I have one more stop to make. I think it’s only fair that I talk to Tim first since he’s on the team too.”  
“You’re a good woman Ellie.”  
She gave him another hug and a kiss on the cheek before she practically skipped out the door.  
Gibbs smiled softly then he laughed, “Oh I hope Nick’s ready for what’s about to hit him.”


	3. Talking to Tim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie talks to Tim and Delilah

As Ellie knocked on Tim and Delilah’s door, she hoped she wasn’t about to interrupt them. It didn’t take long for Tim to answer her knock. “Ellie. What are you doing here? Is everything ok?”  
“Yeah it is but I was hoping I could talk to you? If you’re not busy that is.”  
Tim frowned but opened the door fully and gestured for her to enter, “We just put the twins down for a nap.”  
Ellie greeted Delilah before Delilah went to excuse herself. “You can stay Delilah. Tim will probably tell you as soon as I leave anyway.”  
“OK. What’s going on?”  
“I want to start by saying I’ve spoken to Gibbs and have received his blessing but I wanted to talk to you before I do this. It affects you too.”  
“Ok. Blessing to do what exactly?”  
Ellie took a deep breath. “To break rule 12. With Nick.”  
Both Tim and Delilah looked at her, stunned. Which stunned her, did they really not know how she felt about Nick. She had always been told that she was an open book. “Um. Are either of you going to say something?”  
Delilah was the first to recover, “Sorry. I had no idea you had these kinds of feelings for Nick.”  
“Yeah it was a revelation for me too.”  
But still, Tim was silent. And it was making her nervous. Finally, Delilah nudged him out of his stupor, “Sorry. I just always thought that 12 was the one rule never to be broken.”  
“It’s not so much of a break as an addendum. No PDA’s while on the clock.”  
Delilah got excited. “So what did Nick say when you told him.”  
“I haven’t. I know a bit about Ziva and Tony and Tim was there for that so I wanted to talk to him before I go and see Nick tonight.” Ellie paused. “I should probably make sure he doesn’t have any plans.”  
Tim laughed at that, “That man would cancel plans with the president to spend time with you. But seriously Ellie, you didn’t have to come and see me.”  
“I know but you guys are family and I wanted to make sure you were comfortable with this.”  
“Well I am. I won’t lie, I’m surprised but I’m also happy for you. I just can’t believe Gibbs agreed to it.”  
Ellie felt herself tearing up again. This was turning into an emotional day, “Yeah I was too. He said that Nick is to me what Shannon was to him.”  
Tim was stunned. “Oh wow. He hardly ever mentions Shannon.”


	4. Ellie gets her man… And so much more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Ellie reveals all to Nick, she gets more from him then she had hoped

Ellie stuck around for a bit longer, catching up with her friends and having cuddle time with the twins, who had just woken up. Before she left, Delilah had made her promise to text her after she had spoken to Nick. Feeling good about her two conversations, she headed home to get herself ready. As she had thought before she texted Nick, “Do you have plans for tonight?”  
It didn’t take long for him to answer “Nope. Just me and my couch.”  
That made her smile. She’d have him all to herself. Deciding to surprise him, she didn’t let on about her plans to pay him a visit. She was nervous and excited. So much so that she moved up the timetable. She would go home, shower, get ready then head off to get her man. She was trying to stay positive, refusing to think about a bad outcome.

Less than an hour later, she was back at Nick’s door. She had dressed up a bit, finally making use of the little black dress and heels that Abby had insisted she buy over a year ago. She wanted for this to be different from any other time she’s been to his place. Ellie lifted her hand to knock but found herself unable to do so. No matter what the outcome, this visit would change the dynamic of their relationship forever and now that the time had come, she was scared. All of a sudden, her phone dinged, startling her. It was Delilah, “I know you’re nervous babe but you can do this. Nick is in to you, more than you think. Now go get your man.”

That was exactly the kick in the pants she needed. All her fears went out the window as she knocked on his door. He threw it open and was about to say something when he stopped. His eyes widened almost imperceptibly and she saw his adam’s apple bob as he swallowed. He shook his head as if to clear his mind and smiled slightly, but he still looked confused “Ellie?”  
And that was all it took. She stepped through the doorway flicking it closed as she passed it before pausing slightly. Something about the look in his eyes and the way he had said her name made the decision for her as she took the half step forward to stand in front of him. She cradled his face in her hands and pulled his lips down to meet hers. 

She felt Nick hesitate slightly before feeling his hands wrap around her waist and his lips move against hers. He seemed to be pulling her into him, deepening the kiss and she found herself unable to get enough of him. All to soon, he softened the kiss before pulling away completely. He looked down at her, confusion colouring his face before he smiled, kissed her nose and said, “I think we need to have that talk we’ve both been avoiding.”

She just couldn’t get enough of him. Now that she had spoken to Gibbs and Tim and had kissed him after more than a year of wanting to, she couldn't stop. They settled down on the couch but they didn’t stop touching. His hand was traveling up and down her legs and he was stoking a fire in her like she had never experienced before. Something about this man set her alight, just one touch was enough to make her world spin on its axis. She pulled his head to hers as she rose up to meet him. He was a drug and she was addicted. If asked, Ellie wouldn’t be able to say how long they stayed there, hands and mouths exploring, teasing, learning. Finally she used all of her willpower and pulled back slightly, “I think you might have more than a few questions.”  
Nick’s eyes fluttered open as he took a deep breath, leaning his forehead against hers “You could say that.”

Ellie moved away from him. She could tell he wanted to keep her close but she knew that if he kept touching her, she’d never get the words out. And she laid everything on the table, everything she had told Gibbs that morning, and more. She told him how much his friendship meant to her and how she believed that he was her perfect match, despite how corny that sounded. She saw the doubt in his eyes as she tried to explain her attraction to him, the frown when she told him about her willingness to quit the team if it meant a future with him, she saw that frown switch to the sweetest smile when she told him about the addendum to rule 12 but most of all, she saw the pure love in his eyes when she told him she had fallen in love with him, and all before their first kiss.

As Nick drew her back into his arms, she knew she had found her home. He gave her a quick but breathtaking kiss before withdrawing a fraction, “So that’s why you were a bit off this morning. Why didn’t you say something then?”  
“I don’t actually know but I think talking to Gibbs and Tim first was an insurance policy of sorts. If they knew, then I couldn’t chicken out. I remember waking up this morning, hearing you in the kitchen and I just knew that I wanted to wake up under the same roof as you but as more than a friend that fell asleep on your couch. When I left, I told myself that it would be the last time I walked out the door as only a friend and that I’d tell you how I felt, no matter what the outcome. I didn’t even know how you felt about me.” Ellie frowned and pulled further back, “I still have no idea.”

Nick couldn’t help himself, he laughed as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her down to straddle his thighs “Oh Ellie. Have no doubt in your mind that I am completely and utterly in love with you. I don’t think I can pinpoint exactly when but I fell in love with your dedication and your loyalty, with your fierceness and determination but mostly, I fell in love with a woman who feels deeply, loves hard, protects harder and gives everything without expecting anything in return and while I can’t promise that I won’t drive you insane at times and I have no doubt that I will say or do something to anger or frustrate you on an almost daily basis, I can promise you that I will always love you, be open with you and I will do whatever I can to make you happy. That I will make amends for anything that I do to upset you and that I will always be honest, loyal and faithful to you.”

In their line of work, you never really knew what the next day would bring but for these two, each new day would bring the happiness of love, family, friends and a job that they not only loved but they were good at. No doubt there would be people along the way who would try to break them up but each of them knew that as long as they trusted each other and their relationship, they would be unstoppable. And as Nick carried her into his room and proceeded to show her exactly how he felt, Ellie knew that every heartbreaking moment lead her to this moment, when her body joined with that of her soulmate’s. The man who would walk alongside her as a true partner should.

**Author's Note:**

> Rules:  
> Rule 12: "Never date a co-worker."   
> Rule 18: "It's better to seek forgiveness than ask permission."
> 
> My addendum:  
> Rule 12a: No PDA’s while on the clock


End file.
